


Babysitter

by oceanqueen



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A nice babysitter, And Babysitting is hard, And they are cute, Baby Avengers, Babysitting, Comedy, Cooking, Crying, Food Fight, Friendship, Games, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Avengers, Movie Nights, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popcorn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Yelling, kids are pure, no one knows how to cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanqueen/pseuds/oceanqueen
Summary: -Don't tell her anything, Anthony. She is a stranger!Her jaw dropped. Her heart was racing. Anthony? He means...Tony? No No No.. that couldn't be possible!-Don't tell me what? Ansewr me!!! She yelled at her phone.Emma was resting when she got a phone call from her boss, Nick Fury. He told her about the strange thing that happened in Tony Stark's lab and how everything turned upside-down after.What would happen if The Avengers become Kids?Become cute, annoying-little kids?And then what if Fury assigns the babysitting mission to Emma, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and Bucky Barns while he is trying to get everything back to normal?Will they get along with each other? Or will they just fight over everything?Well, let's find out.Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I'm trying hard to bring you joy and make you laugh. (The summary sucks. Sorry.)English is not my native language. I may have grammatical mistakes.
Kudos: 5





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction. This will be a comedy one, so enjoy it!  
> And tell me what do you think about it. I'll be happy to read your comments!

Emma passed out on her bed and sighed in relief. She just wanted to let her hair down for a god damn moment. She ran a hand through her untidy caramel hair violently.  
Recent circumstances made her job as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D even harder to bear. She closed her eyes and let her mind keep her raging thoughts in a cage, miles away from where she was. She stretched a bit and rolled to one side.  
-I need 22 hours of sleep! She thought. A curve appeared on the corner of her lips. Even the thought was as sweet as the experience. The silence of the night was reassuring and peaceful. Like a whisper that said everything is going to be alright. That was impossible. Shoot. She should have stayed conscious and ready.  
-hmm…OK just 1 hour I swear…she muttered to herself while rubbing her face against the soft pillow.  
Finally, peace. After those hair-raising car chases, those sickening criminals, those arguing, and millions of other exhausting situations she deserved a short break… a peaceful night…with her pillow…and a blanket to protect her from all harms… She rolled to the edge of the bed while moaning in exhaustion. Emma was about to doze off. She was so…

The irritating ringtone of her cellphone made her conscious again, breaking the silence of the room. She panted and reached out for her gun. -Who? Where?! Whaaaaaa… AAHH!  
It took her at least a minute to realize she was no longer lying on the bed. –Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! & Ouch! The phone was ringing and vibrating on the pier table stubbornly. 

She lied on the ground a bit longer. Her body was aching from the fall. The phone was still ringing.  
-Calm down you foul !!!!! She barked as the phone would understand her. – God I should get AI! She groaned.  
Trying hard to rescue from the blanket mess, she grabbed her phone and shouted: WHAT? -Someone is HAPPY today!  
A rough, familiar voice yelled back. There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Emma’s eyes widened, the feeling of anger replaced with a strange mixture of disbelief and tiredness.  
-Fury? What the…  
A bloodcurdling scream in the background interrupted her. –pizza! A childish voice ordered, assuring Emma that nobody was being tortured on the other side.  
–You little piece of…-Language Mr. Fury! Where are you? At the orphanage?! She questioned impatiently.  
-kinda… forget it! I need help!  
-What happened? She crumpled the white blanket and threw it on the bed.  
-I don’t know! Stark was working in his lab with Banner and suddenly boom! Everything turned upside down!  
She exhaled and laughed nervously. She was Fury’s right hand in every mission, working with avengers as well. She had magic powers like sweetness, bravery, and intelligence.  
Well not that sort of magic like colorful sparkles on her hands or even a magic wand, but powerful as well. –We got a problem! A maddening one! I can’t explain it now! Another scream: Pizza!!!  
-Hum. I see. She muttered. -Let me guess. Pizza hungered aliens from another planet came to steel our pizza and mozzarella cheese?  
She would bet that he rolled his eyes. -Very funny, Agent Lawson. Hey, no cap! Tony come back here! Emma felt her heart dropped in her chest.  
-Wait, wait, wait…you are at the Stark tower? - Unfortunately Yes. He complained.  
-I thought you said you’re at a kind of orphanage or something?! Tell me what’s going on! NOW! She was trying hard to ignore the screams and yells in the background.  
-Well, Stark tower is an orphanage in some way! Especially the family floor! Any way I…  
Another yell interrupted them. Emma was getting more and more impatient about that.  
She raised an eyebrow and rushed through the messy room to reach her belongings. Her gun first (of course).  
-I’ll be there in five minutes  
-Shake a…AAhh!!!  
The sudden sound of Fury’s shout following by a crash, made her distance the phone from her ear, rigid with terror. A gasp escaped from her lips.  
After a while, a groan, similar to an injured animal broke the silence. -Fury? Again she held the phone against her ear. Her concerned question had responded by a childish laugh. Emma opened her mouth with shock. Not knowing what to say.  
Who are they? Are they kids? Or just aliens as she thought? Where is Fury? Stark tower? She remembered no kids there. Orphanage? Kinder garden? What did he mean by upside down?  
Her mind was working faster than she could process. -Fury? She tried once more. Hope, rising in her chest with each noise that she heard. Her voice was trembling with anger. The confusion was overwhelming her mind. Dang, it. No, respond from him again.  
-He has knocked out! The voice followed by humiliating laughs.  
No, No, No. what the heck man?  
-Who are you jerks!? She yelled. Her blood was boiling now. She wanted answers as soon as possible.  
He silenced, affronted by her rough tone. Emma heard a slight movement which was clear enough to show he had distanced himself from the phone.  
-Oh Anthony don’t tell her! She is a stranger! Another voice suggested.  
Her jaw dropped. Anthony? What was going on?  
-Don’t tell me what? Her question was faced with silence. -Answer me!! She barked. This time with pure rage. 

That was a Mistake.  
They all gasped and whispered nonsense under their breath. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. All of a sudden one of them hung up the phone.  
–hey! Wait! She regretted her behavior.  
Too late. There was nothing to be heard but the annoying sound of multiple beeps.  
They were kids, right? She should have been soft.  
She made a mistake. Not an awful one of course. But it taught her the first lesson.  
Do NOT yell at those kids.  
Well If they were kids. Were they?  
She swung through the hall while wearing her fingerless gloves. She needed answers. Immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter. How was it?  
> Updates will be soon. I promise!


End file.
